little_dailloufandomcom-20200215-history
Little Daillou (franchise)
Little Daillou is a computer-animated American film franchise based on the 1972 children's novel by Garth Williams. The films are produced by Universal Animation Studios and released by Paramount Pictures. the voice-over roles include Jason Marsden, Yeardley Smith, Cameron Diaz, Will Ferrell, and Matthew Broderick. Films Little Daillou (1999) Main Page: Little Daillou '' Daillou (Jason Marsden) is young boy who is adopted into a family. His new parents, (Cameron Diaz, Will Ferrell) are thrilled with him, but everyone else is not. Through a series of adventures he eventually gains the love of his sister Emily, (Yeardley Smith) acceptance by the extended Little family and even the grudging tolerance of the family cat Filbert, (Matthew Broderick). A significant subplot of this film highlights neoliberalism’s obsession with gentrifying inner cities. The Littles family home is subject to multiple aggressive offers from developers who wish to turn the real estate into a skyscraper. 'Little Daillou 2 ''(2004)' Main Page: Little Daillou 2 In the sequel, Daillou and his sister Emily (Carolyn Lawrence) are attending school together, but his mother (Cameron Diaz) doesn't seem to think Daillou is capable to taking care of himself. Later, Daillou meets a dog named Aaliyah (Grey DeLisie) who he unintentionally saves from an evil Professor Dog (Walter Massey) and eventually becomes smitten with. But one day when Aaliyah is nowhere to be found, Daillou and Filbert (Matthew Broderick) team up to go and find her. ''Little Daillou 3: Call of the Wild ''(2012) Main Page: Little Daillou 3: Call of the Wild In the third film, Daillou (Jason Marsden) and his family are spending their summer vacation at a lakeside cabin near lake-scout. Daillou signs up to be a lake-scout in an attempt to prove to his mother (Cameron Diaz) that he doesn't need to be watched over all the time. Soon, Daillou meets a new friend: a Hedgehog named Rick (Jeff Bennett) whom he quickly befriends. But when a ferocious mountain owl named Owl Hoodie (Patricia Arquette) hatches a plot to eat Filbert (Derek Stephen Prince), Daillou must gather up all his courage to save him. Live Action film It was reported by the Tracking Board and Zimbio that a new Little Daillou film was in development by Paramount Pictures and Red Wagon Productions with Douglas Wickand Lucy Fisher returning as the producers. Similar to the first two films, it will feature a combination of live-action and computer animation. The reboot will not be a sequel to the previous films and is said to be in the vein of a John Hughes film. It has been stated that the new Little Daillou film will be a more faithful adaptation of the E.B. White novel than the previous films, and was originally set to be released in either 2018 or 2019. Television series Main article: Little Daillou (TV series) Video games Various video games based on Little Daillou were produced, but were mostly based off the films. Little Daillou: the Journey Home based on the 1999 film, was released exclusively for the Game Boy Color in 2000. A game based on Little Daillou 2 was released for the PlayStation, Developed by Magenta Software And a further two for Game Boy Advance and Microsoft Windows in 2001. And a third game entitled Little Daillou 3: Big Photo Adventure was released exclusively for the PlayStation 2 in 2006. Although it is not related to the film LIttle Daillou 3: Call of the Wild. Characters * '''Notes: '''A dark Grey cell indicates the character does not appear in that film. Crew Category:Franchise